Responsabilités
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Depuis que la nature d'Eren a été déterminée, le caporal Rivaille n'a plus une seconde à lui ! Il serait temps que le petit Jaeger en prenne conscience...


Irrité, il l'était. Il n'en pouvait plus… depuis quelques temps, ses activités avaient doublés, il n'avait plus une minute à lui et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours au sein des murs. L'agitation qu'avait provoquée Eren était digne des plus grandes catastrophes existantes, et les conséquences retombaient sur ses frêles épaules sans pour autant retirer sa magnificence. Ses cernes étaient plus poussés, il était plus rapidement exaspéré, son air plus dure encore qu'auparavant et il était frustré au possible.

Ce foutu titan.

Tous les habitants étaient terrorisés par ce qu'il représentait, ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose son exécution. Lui n'avait rien contre cette idée, un de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait quoi que ce soit près de lui, il pouvait le tuer à n'importe quel moment. C'était une tâche presque indigne de ses compétences.

Mais ce n'était pas stratégiquement une bonne chose.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, continuant d'avancer rapidement vers le bureau d'Elvin d'une démarche assurée, l'aura écrasante. Arrivée à destination, il pénétra dans la salle après avoir frappé à la porte et déposa ses rapports sur le bureau massif derrière lequel siégeait le commandant. Ils eurent une brève discussion, dans lequel le sujet « Eren » revenait encore une fois, avant qu'il ne dispose et ne fasse le chemin inverse.

Il s'était porté garant de ce gosse, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne craignait rien. Le petit Jaeger haïssait plus que tous les titans et voulait les exterminer, tuer un humain le répugnait et il le savait. Il prônait le salut de la race humaine et espérait jouer un rôle important dans l'accomplissement de leurs desseins. Il était vrai qu'il restait une « chose » défiant toute logique humaine et sa compréhension n'était pas aisée, mais il n'était pas une menace. Il le savait depuis le jour où il avait vu ce regard brûlant de détermination rendre son visage effrayant, malgré qu'il soit derrière des barreaux et attaché à un mur.

Il en avait presque frissonné.

Il n'était pas un « déchet » à proprement parler, comme il l'avait laissé comprendre à ce moment, il avait plus de volonté qu'une personne lambda moyenne, travaillait dur pour combler ses lacunes, obéissait à ses ordres…

Oui, obéissait à ses ordres sans rechigner. Chose pas vraiment étonnante, mais qui l'aiderait en cet instant précis. Il en avait besoin, et il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il devait rejoindre les stratèges dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment pour discuter de la prochaine opération et soupira en se disant qu'il devra ensuite rendre une visite à Hansie pour discuter des dernières découvertes qu'elle a pu effectuer sur les deux titans capturés avant qu'ils ne soient annihilés. Il fallait aussi qu'ils mettent en place un plan pour capturé le supposé titan femelle auprès des recrues et des chefs. Tâche la plus importante de la journée.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il percuta au détour d'un couloir un corps à l'allure plus grande que la sienne et recula de quelques pas à défaut de tomber. Il était tout de même plus solide que cela. Il releva son regard et croisa celui turquoise et dépité d'Eren qui s'excusa piteusement avant de le saluer avec force et conviction. Doucement, il le détailla, rendant le titan nerveux et le silence dura longtemps.

– Euh, caporal... ? S'inquiéta Jaeger en l'observant.

Ses yeux sombres replongèrent dans le regard troublé du plus jeune, le silence toujours d'actualité, avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'il faisait ici. La nouvelle recrue lui avoua qu'ils devaient bientôt rejoindre les autres pour tenter de piéger la suspecté titan femelle. Ah oui, responsabilité… Rivaille sentit l'irritation pointer à nouveau et arqua un sourcil en fixant à nouveau Eren.

– Suis-moi, abruti. Déclara-t-il en le dépassant.

Eren, surpris, resta un moment immobile avant de s'élancer à la suite de son supérieur et de le talonner de près sans pour autant oser marcher à ses côtés. Ils semblaient se rendre dans la chambre du caporal, bien que le jeune titan ne sache pas réellement pourquoi. Rivaille ouvrit la porte et pénétra avant de se décaler pour laisser son comparse faire de même et ferma la porte à clé. Il se tourna ensuite pour observer Jaeger et le détailla brièvement à nouveau avant de s'avancer pour rester à quelques centimètres de lui.

Eren ne comprenait pas, mais tout ce cirque le rendait nerveux et le gênait au plus haut point. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir son supérieur d'aussi près, sentir son parfum glisser entre ses narines et pouvoir détailler chaque reflet de ses cheveux.

– C'est à cause de toi, petit enfoiré, que je n'ai plus une seconde à moi.

La recrue resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux papillonnants. Cet air innocent énervait d'autant plus le caporal. Il recula quelques peu et de son pied poussa Eren jusqu'à un canapé pour qu'il s'asseye alors que lui commença à faire les cents pas sans briser le contact visuel.

– Depuis que tu as débarqué toute l'organisation civile s'est retournée. Une abomination de ton genre effraie tous ces connards et devine sur qui ça retombe ? Ma pauvre gueule.

Ladite abomination écoutait sans broncher ces remontrances, un air ébahi collé au visage alors qu'il suivait des yeux la silhouette du caporal bouger calmement devant lui.

– A cause de la bizarrerie de tes gênes mes responsabilités se sont accrues. J'estime alors qu'en tant que cause de mes problèmes, tu vas prendre tes responsabilités et me détendre, parce que je te jure que sinon ce n'est pas mon pied que t'auras contre ta face, mais le mur. Et pas qu'une fois.

Le détendre ? Comment Rivaille voulait-t-il qu'il puisse accomplir ce dessein ? Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et la peur de se prendre violemment le mur après un coup du caporal l'effraya. Ses yeux divergèrent sur de nombreux points, cherchant désespérément un moyen de le détendre, et il finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il était vrai que le caporal semblait fatigué, plus grincheux aussi, les quelques fois où il l'avait aperçu il pestait contre quelqu'un ou affichait un air sombre.

Levi s'impatientait, aussi décida-t-il de prendre le taureau par les cornes et alla s'installer directement sur les cuisses du concerné en posant ses avant-bras sur le dossier, entourant le visage rouge de gêne du jeune titan. Son souffle irrégulier flatta Rivaille dont le coin de la lèvre esquissa un bref sourire.

– Tu ne sembles pas comprendre la notion de « détente ». Quel gamin tu fais…

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, cambrant son dos en caressant innocemment le bassin d'Eren à l'aide du sien, provoquant un doux frissonnement qui fit trembler momentanément les lèvres de la recrue. Sa bouche entrouverte frémissait sous le souffle de son supérieur, alors que ses yeux reflétaient inconsciemment une lueur d'espoir, fixant parfois la bouche qui lui faisait face ou plongeant dans le regard sombre et luisant de désir de Levi. Il attendait, espérait, que le caporal se baisse encore pour effleurer sa bouche, tâter sa peau, mordre sa lèvre…

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde encore.

Rivaille fit glisser sa main droite le long de sa joue, arborant un sourire en coin, dévala sa mâchoire, descendit le long de sa gorge avant de retirer lentement l'un des boutons de la chemise immaculée d'Eren.

– Je suis sûr que tu vois ce que je veux dire, maintenant ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son cou dégagé, il se baissa pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres sans pour autant y apposer de baisers tout en expirant chaudement contre son épiderme. Jaeger se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta la tête en arrière dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'il attendait. Il brûlait d'envie d'appuyer sur la tête du sadique qui le faisait attendre pour qu'il le touche franchement.

L'autre main de son supérieur remonta sur sa nuque et empoigna quelques cheveux en enfonçant ses ongles, brûlant sa peau.

– Tu as intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités, gamin. C'est certainement pas moi qui fera tout le boulot.

Ah, il comprenait. Avec toute cette tension, Levi avait envie qu'on prenne soin de lui ? Il eût un sourire ironique à cette pensée et étouffa un gémissement en sentant la chaude langue de son supérieur frôler sa peau. Sa main se posa sur la taille de Rivaille et l'envie de le retourner sur le canapé crispa son poing contre sa chemise.

– Putain, tu comprends rien. S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, croisant son regard. Ce n'est pas une putain d'hésitation que j'attends, enfoiré, mais que tu me prennes. C'est plus clair pour ta petite cervelle de titan ? Je veux que tu me baises, maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

La caporal sentit une main presser l'arrière de sa tête et ce fût sans surprise que leurs lèvres sans rencontrèrent, sans tendresse ni affection, uniquement animé d'une passion dévorante qui les consumait inexorablement. Les mains d'Eren s'activèrent, retirant son gilet brun qu'il jeta au loin avant de s'attaquer à la chemise qu'il envoya valser sans attendre, alors qu'il sentait déjà les mains de Levi parcourir son buste bien que son vêtement pendait encore à ses épaules. D'un geste rapide il jeta Rivaille dos au canapé et se positionna au dessus de lui, embrassant sa jugulaire tout en retirant sa ceinture et les attaches entourant ses jambes. Les jeans de l'armée étaient incroyablement moulants, la bosse le déformant était d'autant plus visible.

Excitant.

Il remonta la jambe du caporal en s'évertuant de lui laisser plusieurs suçons et se démena pour retirer ses bottes en allant cueillir ses lèvres à nouveau. Des soupirs de contentement franchissaient la barrière des lèvres de Rivaille. C'était bon, depuis quand ne s'était-il pas envoyer en l'air ? Au sens figuré, il en avait un peu marre de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Cette forme là était vraiment plus jouissive.

Eren tira sur ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière et mordit sans retenu sa peau opaline en frottant vigoureusement leurs érections, les faisant gémir. Oh oui, c'était vraiment bon, il tentait au mieux d'étouffer ses gémissements mais contre toute attente, la petite recrue n'était pas mauvaise…

Il empoigna Eren et dévora sa bouche, appréciant les bruits de succions tout autant que leurs gémissements. Les allers et venues du jeunot échauffaient ses sens et il se sentait durcir de plus en plus. Mais le titan se redressa et déboutonna le pantalon du passif qui releva ses bras pour les accrocher à l'accoudoir avant de le retirer aussi vite que possible, dardant son regard sur le corps offert devant lui. Lui était presque entièrement vêtu, sa veste pendait sur le bord d'une table et sa chemise, bien que déboutonné, couvrait tout de même son dos. Il ne restait à Rivaille qu'un boxer, un faible et minuscule morceau de tissu sombre qui pourtant lui cachait la partie la plus importante de son corps.

Le caporal sourit en voyant le regard d'Eren, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous l'attention presque charnelle de la recrue entre ses jambes. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé avec un tel regard, de convoitise, de désir, de luxure, qui lui brûlait la peau, gonflait son orgueil et accroissait son excitation. Un regard ardent aux reflets turquoise envoûtants qui le faisait vibrer. Il remonta sa jambe d'un geste provoquant pour caresser les flancs de Jaeger et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son supérieur sourire.

D'une même main il saisit leurs verges en se baissant pour coller leur front et pompa leurs membres sans se détourner des yeux attentifs du caporal. Il le voyait sous un nouveau jour, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, la voix gémissante, les yeux embrumés… Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un.

– Caporal… Souffla-t-il contre sa nuque en mordillant sa chair.

Presque par réflexe Levi rejeta sa tête en arrière et sa main alla d'elle-même emmêler les cheveux châtains de la recrue. De son autre main il effleura celle active d'Eren, son membre et ses boules, le faisant grogner.

– Dois-je ngh…vous préparer ?

– Hmm… Baise moi gamin…

Après un bref sourire il s'enfonça profondément en lui, le caporal plantant ses dents contre l'épaule du titan dont le souffle se fit erratique sous la pression. Le glapissement qu'avait émit son supérieur ne lui avait pas échappé, la douleur devait effectivement le brûler de l'intérieur, aussi patienta-t-il en ravageant ses lèvres déjà rouges et délicieuses. Il lapa sa bouche, rejoignit sa consoeur et se mouvait contre elle sans retenu.

– Bouge maintenant. Ordonna le caporal d'une voix rauque les lèvres meurtries et tremblantes.

Jaeger n'attendit pas plus et se glissa en lui sans mal leur torse presque plaqués, le souffle et les gémissements de Rivaille se répercutant contre son oreille. Le caporal avait mal et remerciait intérieurement le jeune titan de ne bouger que lentement.

– Ngh… Eren~…

Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux en s'arrêtant brièvement sous la surprise, surpris d'entendre son supérieur gémir son nom. Il sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se redressa en bougeant plus vite, observant avec soin le visage luxurieux de son supérieur. Il se damnerait pour pouvoir contempler son expression quotidiennement, voir son visage refléter enfin ce qu'il ressentait et le dévorer des yeux.

Rivaille redressa ses bras pour empoigner à nouveau à l'accoudoir, désireux de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors que le titan augmentait doucement l'allure. Ses gémissements s'intensifiaient peu à peu, raisonnant dans la chambre sous l'œil avide d'Eren. Comment avait-il pu survivre sans faire l'amour ? Il se sentait si bien, ses soucis étaient loin de lui et la chaleur qu'il ressentait lui faisait tourner la tête.

Jaeger serra plus les fines hanches de son supérieur pour le pénétrer plus profondément encore et le caporal se cambra soudainement en serrant les poings contre le cuir du canapé, ouvrant plus la bouche pour crier son plaisir. Le jeune titan n'y tint plus, réentendre ce son se fit pressent, après un bref sourire narquois il le pilonna avec force et violence tout en se délectant de la vision de son supérieur et de son nom être hurlé par son attirante bouche.

– Ha han ! Eren ~ ! Mm, ha... !

Sa prostate se faisait malmenée, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être contenu. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front à l'image de sa peau moite contre le cuir, mais seul la présence imposante du gamin en lui importait.

– Mm, caporal… Vous… Si serré…

Même dans cette situation la recrue se rappelait de son statut et du respect dont il devait faire preuve en lui adressant la parole – le vouvoiement. Il aurait volontiers glorifié cet aspect de sa personnalité si ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas utilisées dans un autre but. Eren mordilla le lobe de son oreille tout en murmurant son grade, Rivaille s'accrochant à ses épaules en baisant son cou.

Le caporal enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos à travers la chemise en gémissant près de son oreille qu'il allait venir avant qu'Eren ne le fasse taire en l'embrassant. Il tenta d'aller plus vite encore tout en étouffant les gémissements de son caporal de ses lèvres et plaqua leurs fronts lorsque la jouissance les atteints. Le silence fût seulement entrecoupé par leurs halètements et leurs corps encore collés. Levi remarqua enfin que Jaeger était encore tout habillé, observant d'un œil mauvais sa chemise froissé et humide ouverte sur son torse et son jean tout juste déboutonné et baissé pour laisser passer son sexe encore en lui. D'un coup de pied il le repoussa violemment au sol en ignorant la complainte de la recrue et attrapa son boxer pour l'enfiler avant de mettre son pantalon.

Eren n'était pas surpris de ce coup et se massa douloureusement le torse en se redressant. Il regarda son supérieur s'habiller, baissant parfois les yeux en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait, force est de constater, de « détendre » son supérieur hiérarchique selon son ordre, et il devinait aisément que sa « tâche » était dorénavant terminée et qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Cette constatation l'attristait un peu, après le moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble il aurait apprécié de…

Il secoua la tête à sa pensée et regarda sa chemise d'un air peu ravie et voulut un instant prendre une douche en voyant la semence du caporal tâché son ventre. Il remonta son pantalon sans pour autant prendre la peine de boucler sa ceinture d'où pendaient les attaches de son torse et alla prendre des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer avant de saisir sa veste pour l'enfiler. Rivaille jeta sa veste sur son épaule et se tourna finalement vers Eren qu'il observa des pieds à la tête tout en s'avançant lentement. Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui, fixant ses yeux de son air habituel, bien qu'un fin sourire étirait imperceptiblement ses lèvres.

Eren sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant le cou parsemé de suçon de son supérieur, leva inconsciemment son bras pour effleurer sa peau et faillit sursauter en se rendant compte de son geste. Cependant il poursuivit lorsqu'il vit Levi pencher légèrement la tête d'un côté pour lui laisser plus de place et apprécier son contact. Cela ajouté aux lèvres rouges et gonflées du caporal augmentait considérablement son érotisme. L'envie d'y apposer ses lèvres le titilla délicieusement.

– Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte niveau suçon. Je dois avoir l'air de m'être mangé une armée de chauve-souris.

Un rire bref secoua les épaules de Jaeger avant qu'il ne se morde la lèvre inférieure en fixant sa nuque rougie qu'il caressait. Ils savaient tous deux que le foulard du caporal ne suffirait pas à masquer ces traces.

– Monsieur, est-ce que-

– Non.

Le jeune titan fronça les sourcils en arborant une moue, vexé de se voir refusé une demande qu'il n'avait même pas pu expliciter. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser encore !

Il frissonna lorsque la main du caporal effleura subtilement son nombril, remontant lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à rencontrer sa joue.

– Réserve toi pour la prochaine fois où je voudrais me détendre.

Puis il le dépassa en avançant nonchalamment, et claqua la porte en laissant Eren seul dans sa chambre, étonné de savoir qu'ils allaient remettre ça et finit par sourire de contentement. Il boutonna rapidement sa chemise et fixa ses attaches avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Armin et Mikasa.

C'était pas le tout, il fallait encore gérer le problème « titan femelle » !


End file.
